We are (wo)Man
by Sena Natasha
Summary: Karena kecerobohan Sasori dan tim Akatsukinya, trio pria remaja idaman para gadis kini harus berubah menjadi gadis-gadis idaman para pria. /mengandung pair utama SasuSaku, NaruHina dan SaIno.
1. Chapter 1

We are (wo)Men

© Natasha

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Main pair: SasuSaku-NaruHina-SaIno

Warning: AU! Bahasa suka-suka, garing, misstypo bertebaran, eyed dan sebangsanya :)

_Chapter 1 _

Dunia Sasori Haruno serasa akan berakhir sekarang saat tiga pasang mata di depannya menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sungguh- Sasori berharap dia punya kantong doraemon yang bisa mengeluarkan jam yang bisa memundurkan waktu sekarang ini juga.

"S-Sa-Sa-Sakura...ko- A-a-akuu...—" sosok gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang terlihat berantakan itu menatap Sasori tajam, membuat Sasori bungkam seketika.

"Bangsat, Aniki- Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, HAH!?" teriakan tiba-tiba dari gadis di depannya seketika mampu membuat lutut Sasori lemas, lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu seketika sujud- memohon pengampunan.

"Sakurako! Maafkan Onii-san! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Maaf!" salah satu gadis berambut lavender itu menghela nafas- menepuk bahu Sakurako pelan, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Saku-chan, tenanglah. Kasihan, Sasori-nii jadi ketakutan begitu." Gadis yang di panggil Sakurako itu melotot tidak percaya-

"HAH!? KAU MASIH MEMBELANYA SAAT DIA MEMBUAT KITA JADI BEGINI!?" seru Sakurako sambil menunjuk Sasori yang wajahnya sudah basah akan air mata.

"Benar! Aku setuju dengan jidat! Hinataru, kau masih membelanya setelah membuat kita jadi seorang perempuan begini!?" pekik gadis berambut pirang sambil ikut menunjuk ke arah Sasori.

Menjadi seorang perempuan? Ya. Haruno Sakurako, Hyuga Hinataru, dan Yamanaka Inoshi. Ketiga orang ini (sebenarnya) adalah lelaki remaja berumur 17tahun yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA di SMA Sunagakuen. Karena ketidaktahuan kalau jus yang di simpan Sasori di kulkas milik Sakurako ternyata membawa ketiganya kehilangan pedang kebanggaan mereka, dan dada bidang mereka kini berubah jadi sepasang melon.

Ini semua salah Haruno Sasori! Andai saja dia tidak seenak jidat menyimpan hasil percobaan gila gengnya di apartement miliknya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Gadis berambut lavender yang di panggil Hinataru tersebut menghela nafas-

"Bukan begitu, Inoshi-chan! Aku juga tidak terima, tapi kita harus berbicara dengan kepala dingin, dan dengar cerita dari Sasori-nii." Ucap Hinataru tenang. Inoshi- gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mendengus kesal-

"Hi-hinataru..—" Tatapan Sasori berbinar ke arah gadis berambut lavender itu. Hinataru tersenyum-

"Aku tidak membelamu, loh Sasori-nii. Jujur aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang ini juga." ujar gadis itu, Sasori meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

Sakurako menghela nafas, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa miliknya, gadis itu berdecak jengkel saat rambutnya tidak sengaja tertarik saat dia duduk.

"_Shit-" _desisnya kesal. Inoshi dan Hinataru mendudukan diri mereka di samping Sakura, sedangkan Sasori dalam posisi duduk bersimpuh di depan mereka.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kau seenak jidat dan tanpa seizinku menaru barang sesatmu di kulkasku." Ucap Sakurako dengan nada dingin. Sasori meringis- adiknya benar-benar menakutkan.

"K-karena k-ku pikir akan aman. Itachi menolak untuk menyimpan ini di rumahnya karena ada adiknya. Kisame, Deidara, Yahiko, Zetsu dan Tobi orangnya ceroboh, kami takut mempercayai mereka. Konan bersedia menyimpannya tapi besok baru bisa dia simpan, karena keponakannya akan pulang besok." Ucap Sasori. Sakura mendengus-

"Kenapa kau tidak simpan sediri di Apartementmu? Kenapa harus di apartementku?" tanya Sakurako kesal.

"Sudah, karena aku ingin mengunjungimu jadinya aku bawa sekalian, dan ku titip sebentar di kulkasmu dan ku keluar membeli martabak ini, dan ternyata kalian sudah meminumnya. Jelas ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya." Sasori mencoba membela diri, Sakurako berdecak kesal.

"Tidak! Salah Aniki kenapa tidak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu!" seru Sakurako sambil melempar Sasori dengan bantalan sofa.

"Ishhh- Ya maap! Aku kan cuman pergi sebentar, aku tidak kira kau sudah pulang sekolah." Kata Sasori. Inoshi menjerit frustasi- _yang benar saja!_

"S-Sasori-nii.. K-kalian punya penawarnya kan?" Hinataru bertanya sesopan mungkin, dia juga dalam emosi yang sama dengan kedua temannya. _Besok klub basket pria SMA Sunagakuen akan latih tanding dengan SMA Kirigakuen, mana mungkin mereka berpenampilan begini untuk melaw-_

"Tidak ada."

"APA!?" Ketiga sahabat itu berseru bersamaan. Sakurako berdiri, tak peduli dengan keadaan bajunya yang longgar karena tubuh LAKInya hilang dan tergantikan dengan tubuh langsing ala gadis remaja- gadis cantik bermata _emerald _itu meraih kerah kemeja kakaknya kasar.

"JANGAN BERCANDA SASORI! BESOK KLUB BASKETKU ADA LATIH TANDING! DAN TERLEBIH- BESOK MALAM AKU AKAN MAKAN MALAM DENGAN SHION!" jerit Sakurako, Sasori meringis.

Sasori tahu Shion, gadis cantik yang berada di kelas adiknya itu merupakan pacar adiknya. Sasori benar-benar ingin gantung diri karena membuat pacar seseorang berubah gender.

"S-Sakurako! A-aduuhhh... Serius! Nii-saan seriusss! Kami tidak membuat penawarnya, aku tidak bohong." Kata Sasori dengan rasa bersalah. Sakurako diam mematung- dengan berlahan gadis itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada sang kakak, mata Sakurako panas- lelaki yang sudah berubah menjadi gadis itu ingin menangis sekarang. Gadis berambut pink itu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada sang kakak, dan menjerit kencang.

"TIDAAAKKK! AKU BENCI ANIKI! AKU BENCIII!" jerit Sakurako sambil memukul dada kakaknya.

"ARGGGHHHH! YANG BENAR SAJAA!" jerit Inoshi sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi, Hinataru tertunduk- gadis berambut lavender itu menekuk lututnya dan ikut menangis. Dia dan kedua sahabatnya tidak mau begini, kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya- mereka tidak ingin melepaskannya. Hinataru tidak mau punya oppai sebesar melon ini, dia menginginkan _stick_nya kembali!

Sasori meringis melihat keadaan adiknya dan kedua sahabat adiknya. Eksperimen kelompoknya ini sebenarnya ingin mereka lakukan pada Deidara, bencong cantik itu ingin menjadi perempuan. Dengan kecerdasan dan di tambah bumbu gila, mereka akhirnya membuatnya. Sudah pasti ini berhasil, kelompok Akatsuki bukan kelompok ilmuan sembarangan, hasil eksperimen mereka tidak pernah gagal sekalipun, karena ada Uchiha Itachi, ketua kegilaan mereka yang kelewatan pintar.

Sasori meronggoh sakunya, segera mengambil hp dan mengirim sebuah pesan di chat group khusus Akatsuki the Geng.

_'Ke markas Suna, ini penting! Kalian semua HARUS datang!_

_p.s : Konan, tolong belikan tiga pasang BH, pakai ukuranmu saja._

Persetan habis ini Konan menyebutnya mesum, ini masalah serius- Sasori masih seorang lelaki, melihat adiknya dan kedua teman adiknya yang berpakaian longgar tanpa sesuatu untuk menyangga oppai mereka membuat Sasori keringat dingin- _dan mati._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_To be continued :'))_


	2. Chapter 2

We are (wo)Men

© Natasha

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Main pair: SasuSaku-NaruHina-SaIno

Warning: AU! Bahasa suka-suka, garing, misstypo bertebaran, eyed dan sebangsanya :)

_Chapter 2_

"BANGSAT SASORI! APAAN KAU MENYURUHKU MEMBELI BRA HAH!?" seru Konan garang saat memasuki ruangan markas mereka yang berada di Suna.

Sasori yang melihat Konan yang marah hanya terkekeh kecil- lelaki itu melirik Itachi, Kisame dan Deidara yang sudah datang –"Soalnya hanya kau cewek di kelompok kita, mana mungkin aku menyuruh para lelaki bejat yang ada di kelompok kita untuk membelinya." Ucapnya polos.

"Sialan kau-" decak Yahiko yang muncul di belakang mereka.

"Ha-haiii~~ Tobi sudah sampai!" sosok lelaki bertopeng lolipop muncul di belakang Yahiko, di ikuti sosok Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu.

Sasori segera menutup markas saat semua anggota gengnya sudah berkumpul.

"Apa maksudmu mengumpulkan kita disini?" Uchiha Itachi angkat suara, memulai obrolan.

"Ya, padahal acara tivi favorit Tobi akan di mulai." Ujar Tobi. Sasori menghela nafas-

"Akan ku jadikan kau anggota pengikut dewa Jashin jika kau mengumpulkan kami untuk hal yang tidak penting." Ucap Hidan datar.

"Ck- tau! Pertama-tama, Konan. Masuk lah keruangan itu dan urus pakaian ketiga makluk yang berada di ruangan itu." Semua Geng Akatsuki menatap Sasori bingung-

"Ayo cepat! Kau akan tahu!" ucap Sasori. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Konan segera masuk sambil menenteng tasnya. Saat memasuki ruangan, roman tubuh Konan merinding seketika, dalam ruangan yang gelap itu, Konan bisa melihat tiga pasang mata yang menyalang terang menusuk indra penglihatannya.

"Halo, Konan-nee." Konan meneguk ludahnya susah payah, saat suara kemayu dari seorang di antaranya menyapanya.

"Inoshi, nyalakan lampunya." Lanjut suara itu lagi, tak lama lampu di ruangan itu menyala. Konan terpanah seketika saat melihat tiga sosok gadis yang begitu cantik berdiri di depannya.

"A-a-apa ini? Kalian siapa?" tanya Konan pelan. Mereka bertiga bersamaan melempar senyum ke arah Konan.

"Sakurako, nee-san. Aku Haruno Sakurako." Sosok gadis berambut pink sepunggung itu angkat suara, membuat Konan melotot seketika.

"HAH!?" seru Konan tidak percaya, sambil menunjuk Sakurako

"MAJI DESUKA!?" Hinataru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kaget Konan. Tatapan Konon berubah horor-

"K-kalau begitu.. K-kauu—" tatapannya teralih pada Hinataru.

"Iya, aku Hinataru nee-san." Ucap Hinataru, tatapan Konan lalu beralih pada sosok berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Sakurako.

"Aku Inoshi." Ucap Inoshi. Konan shok tidak percaya- apa-apaan ini.

"Ini akibat eksperimen kalian, Nee-san." Ucap Sakurako, menjelaskan sedikit keadaan yang ada pada Konan.

"K-kalian... MEMINUMNYA!?" pekik Konan. Hinataru menggaruk lehernya gugup-

"Y-ya, kami tidak tahu kalau jus yang di simpan Sasori-nii adalah bahan eksperimen gila kalian." Ucapnya tenang.

"Jadi nee-san, tolong bantu kami." Ucap Inoshi. Ucapan Inoshi membuat Konan bingung- melihat kebingungan Konan, Sakurako menunjuk dadanya yang begitu menonjol.

"Kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan ini." Konan mengerjab sebentar- tatapannya beralih pada dada Sakurako yang- _sialan! Lebih besar dariku!_

"Ini sangat sakit saat berjalan." Ucap Hinataru dengan wajah memerah padam. Konan berdehem sebentar-

"Baiklah, buka baju seragam kalian, lalu-" Gadis berambut biru itu segera membongkar tasnya dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Inoshi.

"- buka kresek itu dan pakai." Ucap Konan. Wajah Inoshi memerah seketika saat melihat isi kresek tersebut. Hinataru dan Sakurako pun juga ikut memerah-

"I-ini.."

"Ya, itu Bra. Pakailah." Perintah Konan. Sakurako mulai membuka kancing seragam putihnya, di ikuti oleh Hinataru dan Inoshi. Konan tersenyum tipis-

"Tidak usah malu, hanya ada kita berempat disini." Ucap Konan. Sakurako meringis- dada bidang yang selalu membuat pacarnya dan fansnya memerah kini hilang.

"Nee-san, K-kenapa sempit begini?" tanya Hinataru pelan, Konan sebisa mungkin mempertahankan senyumnya- walau hatinya agak kesal.

"Gomen, aku memakai ukuranku." Kata Konan, Hinataru merasa bersalah seketika-

"M-maaf! Aku tidak be-bermaksud—" Konan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa, setelah Sasori menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kami, kita ke mall untuk memilih ukuran yang sesuai dengan kalian." Ucap Konan.

"B-baiklah."

"Yosh, pakai seragam kalian lagi, dan aku akan merapikan rambut kalian." Ucap Konan sambil memegang sebuah sisir. Pertama gadis berusia 24 tahun itu merapikan rambut lavender Hinataru- rambut gadis itu dibiarkan Konan terurai, lalu pada Inoshi gadis itu mengikat ponytail rambut Inoshi. Sedangkan pada Sakurako, rambut pink panjang Sakura di ikat setengah.

"Oke, ayo kita keluar."

Pandangan seluruh pria yang berada di ruangan itu (kecuali Sasori) terpanah seketika pada tiga gadis cantik yang berada di belakang Konan.

"Maaf, lama." Ucap Konan datar, lalu duduk di samping Yahiko.

"K-konan, M-mereka siapa?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya. Sakurako mendengus-

"Itachi-nii, aku Sakurako." Ucap Sakurako datar pada si sahabat kakaknya tersebut.

"H-hah? Sakurako itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan." Ucap Hidan. Inoshi memutar bola matanya bosan-

"Ini karena eksperimen bejat kalian." Desis Inoshi kesal. Melihat suasana sudah mencengkam, Sasori berdiri dan mendekati adiknya.

"Jadi- begini..." Sasori menjelaskan keadaan yang ada, dimulai dia datang ke apartement Sakurako dan menyimpan eksperimen mereka di kulkas milik adiknya, lalu keluar untuk membeli makanan, dan saat kembali adiknya yang ganteng sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik jelita.

"APA!?" Deidara menjerit kaget.

"INI HASIL EKSPERIMEN KITA?! BERHASIL!?" seru Itachi tidak percaya. Sasori mendengus-

"Liat sendiri, bodoh." Decak Sasori.

"Nooooo! Bagaimana denganku!? Itu untukku padahal!" jerit Deidara lagi. Inoshi memandang Deidara tajam-

"Jaaa! Kenapa setelah kalian membuatnya tidak langsung kau minum saja banci!?" desis Inoshi tajam.

"Ck, Siapa yang kau sebut banci hah?" Deidara ikut naik pintam. Inoshi mendengus-

"Sudah tentu kau, bo-dooh!" tunjuk Inoshi emosi.

"K-kauu...!" Deidara hendak maju, namun Kakuzu segera menahan tubuh pria cantik tersebut.

"Cukup sudah! Jangan bertengkar!" seru Konan kesal.

"Benar, ayo kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin." Ucap Yahiko menambahkan.

"Kami ingin menyambut dunia baru Deidara secara bersamaan, karena saat eksperimen itu selesai di buat, beberapa anggota sibuk dan berpencar kemana-mana. Tentu saja Deidara tidak bisa meminumnya. Kami sudah berkumpul, namun salah satu teman kami, Nagato sedang berada di Amerika, dan minggu nanti akan kembali. Dan di saat itulah, kami akan memberikannya pada Deidara." Jelas Itachi.

"Ya, bukan maksud kami membiarkan minuman berbahaya itu kemana-mana. Maaf." Ucap Yahiko. Hinataru menghela nafas-

"K-kami mengerti."

"Oh may goooddddd! Sakurako-kun jadi Sakura-chan!" seru Tobi. Mata Sakurako menyipit tidak suka saat Tobi mengubah namanya menjadi Sakura.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Sakura-chan' Tobi-nii!?" decak Sakurako kesal.

"Aku ngga mau berbasa-basi. Itachi-nii, apakah kalian bisa mengubah kami kembali?" Hinataru bertanya serius pada sosok lelaki yang merupakan teman Sasori.

Geng Akatsuki terdiam, Itachi memijat kepalanya.

"M-maaf sebesar-besarnya Sakurako, Hyuga, Yamanaka. kami tidak membuat penawarnya, karena sedari awal ini untuk Deidara, dan karena dia minta tidak usah di buat penawarnya karena dia pingin menjadi wanita tulen selamanya, kami tidak membuatnya. Maaf!" Itachi membungkuk dengan rasa bersalah.

"'Arghhhh! Astagah yang benar saja! Besok ada latih tanding basket sekolahku!" jerit Sakurako kesal.

"M-maaf!"

"B-bagaimana? Apa kalian tidak bisa membuatnya?" tanya Hinataru dengan nada memohon.

"S-soal itu, sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama. Kami membuat eksperimen ini saja kami harus riset dan meneliti selama 3 tahun, dan mengumpulkan bahan dan membuatnya selama dua tahun." Inoshi melotot-

"APA?! SELAMA ITU?" pekik Inoshi. Itachi mengangguk-

"Percaya atau tidak, kalau mau buat penawarnya, aku harus mengumpulkan bahan untuk membuat ramuan ini dulu, baru bisa membuat penawarnya." Jelas Itachi. Tatapan ketiga gadis SMA itu berubah horor-

"K-k-kalau be-begitu.. Ba-bagaimana dengan kehidupan kami?!" tanya Hinataru frustasi.

"Mana mungkin kan kami menampakan hidung kami di sekolah kami?! Bisa-bisa jadi bahan ejekan! Oh no!" jerit Inoshi.

"- d-dan lebih buruk... A-aku t-tidak bisa berkencan dengan Shion lagi!" ucap Sakurako sambil meremas rambutnya. Akatsuki the Geng menatap ketiganya prihatin, mereka juga merasa bersalah disini.

"Kalian pindah ke Konoha." Perkataan Itachi membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arah.

"H-hah?! Kenapa?!"

"Jalani hidup baru kalian di Konoha, hapus identitas kalian sampai aku berhasil membuat penawarnya, aku dan Akatsuki akan membantu kalian. Karena itu- Tinggallah di Konoha." ucap Itachi membuat ketiganya berpikir keras.

Ketiga sohib itu saling melirik satu sama lain- seakan berbicara melalui tatapan mata. Sakurako menghela nafas-

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya."

_Semua ini akan baik-baik saja, kami akan bertahan sampai hidup lama kami kembali!_

Itachi tersenyum- "Mohon Bantuannya."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_To be continued :'))_

_Jangan lupa mendukung author lewat komen, foll and fav ya :) _


	3. Chapter 3

We are (wo)Men

© Natasha

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Main pair: SasuSaku-NaruHina-SaIno

Warning: AU! Bahasa suka-suka, garing, misstypo bertebaran, eyed dan sebangsanya :)

_Chapter 3_

"Ini ruangan kalian." Ucap Itachi sambil mempersilahkan ketiga gadis SMA itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di sebut Apartement.

"Gila- keren." Puji Inoshi sambil berlari kesana-kemari. Sakurako menatap Itachi-

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Itachi-nii? Memberikan Apartement ini untuk kami?" tanya Sakurako dengan gugup.

"I-iya, K-kami merasa tidak enak." Ucap Hinataru, Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian gedung ini atas nama Uchiha Itachi kok. Adikku juga punya ruangannya di gedung ini, tapi dia lebih sering menginap di tempat temannya." Jawab Itachi.

"Adik Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakurako. Itachi mengangguk-

"Iya, adikku- Uchiha Sasuke. Umurnya sama dengan kalian, dan dia juga bersekolah di SMA Konoha." Ucap Itachi.

"Heh? SMA Konoha?"

"Iya, sekolah baru kalian nanti. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan ini padanya ataupun pada yang lain. Hanya Akatsuki dan orang tua kalian saja yang tahu akan ini." ucap Itachi.

"A-aku masih tidak tenang dengan ayahku." Ucap Hinataru pelan.

"Iya, aku masih bisa mengingat wajah kaget ayah dan ibuku saat anak ganteng mereka berubah menjadi cewek cantik begini." Ucap Inoshi sambil memainkan rambut pirangnya. Sakurako terkekeh-

"Ayah dan ibuku malah senang saat aku berubah menjadi perempuan, benar-benar sial kan?" kata Sakurako sambil menghela nafas.

"Ibuku juga senang, tapi tidak dengan ayahku. Saat Konan-nee dan Yahiko-nii menjelaskan hal ini pada mereka, wajah ayahku seakan mau membunuh mereka, ngeri deh- untung saja ibuku berhasil menahan ayahku." Jelas Inoshi, wajahnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan wajah sangar ayahnya.

"Apalagi aku, Sasori-nii dan Dei-nii saja sampai trauma saat ayahku berteriak pada mereka. Kalo Hanabi dan ibuku tidak menahan ayahku, mungkin Sasori-nii dan Dei-nii hanya sebuah kenangan sekarang." Ucap Hinataru. Itachi tertawa-

"Tapi syukur semua sudah teratasi, dan ini-" Itachi menunjukan sebuah map pada mereka.

"- Maaf sebelumnya, nama kalian harus hilang dari muka bumi ini sampai aku berhasil membuat penawar obat untuk kalian." Ucap Itachi dengan nada serius. Sakurako menggaruk tekuknya-

"Y-ya, tidak masalah. Aku juga sedikit khawatir kalau aku menggunakan namaku sekarang ini." ucap Sakurako. Hinataru dan Inoshi mengangguk setuju-

"Bisa gawat kalau teman-teman kami yang lain mengetahuinya." Ucap Inoshi. Itachi tersenyum kecil-

"Baiklah, tapi tenang. Kalian akan tetap menggunakan marga kalian, karena orang tua kalian tidak mau kalian melepaskan marga walaupun hanya untuk sebentar." Ucap Itachi, ketiganya mengangguk setuju.

"Untuk Sakurako, kau akan di panggil Haruno Sakura sekarang. Identitas palsumu kau adalah sepupu jauh dari Sakurako dan Sasori, dan orang tua Sasori mengangkatmu menjadi anak mereka karena Orang tuamu sudah meninggal. Dan di pindahkan ke Konoha karena Sasori kerja di Konoha." Ucap Itachi, Sakurako mengangguk setuju.

"Hinataru namamu sekarang adalah Hyuga Hinata. Asalmu berasal dari Osaka, tinggal di panti asuhan, dan di angkat anak dari keluarga Hyuga." Hinataru tersenyum kecil, tidak mempermasalahkan identitas barunya.

"Dan Inoshi, kau sekarang jadi Yamanaka Ino. Identitasmu adalah saudara kembar dari Yamanaka Inoshi, yang di ambil oleh saudara ibumu, dan sekarang sudah kembali." Ucap Itachi, Inoshi mangut-mangut mengerti.

Ketiga sahabat itu saling melirik satu sama lain, lalu tertawa-

"Halo, Yamanaka Ino. Namaku Haruno Sakura- salam kenal." Ucap Sakurako yang sekarang berubah menjadi Sakura. Ino(shi) terkekeh, dan membalas jabat tangan dari Sakura.

"Aku Ino, salam kenal Sakura-jidat." Sakura mendengus.

"Mohon bantuannya, Ino-babi." Kini Ino yang mendengus.

"Sama-sama." Delik Ino kesal, Sakura tertawa.

"Halo, Aku Hyuga Hinata, mohon bantuannya ya, Saku-chan, Ino-chan." Kata Hinata(ru) sambil tersenyum kecil, Sakura melebarkan senyumnya.

"Salam kenal, Hinata!" ucap Sakura lalu memeluk Hinata. Ino juga langsung ikut nimbrung memeluk Hinata-

"Mohon bantuannya!" seru Ino. Itachi terseyum kecil melihat ketiga sahabat itu saling berpelukan-

"Baiklah, ku rasa kalian perlu membereskan dan mendekor ruangan baru kalian. Aku akan pergi dulu untuk mengurus surat masuk kalian di SMA Konoha." Ucap Itachi sambil memakai jeketnya.

"Kapan Baka-Aniki (Sasori) akan datang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi dia mengirim pesan akan datang dua jam dari sekarang, orang tuamu sepertinya membiarkan dia mengurus segala hal tentangmu sendirian." Ucap Itachi, Sakura tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku tinggalkan kalian disini. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja aku." Ucap Itachi, Ino dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Hati-hati Itachi-nii." Seru Ino dan Hinata.

"Aku akan mengantar Itachi-nii sampai bawah." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar, Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari apartement Trio Genderbend, lalu memasuki lift bersama.

"Rasanya aneh, Itachi-nii." Ucap Sakura, membuat Itachi melirik gadis berambut pink di depannya.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa, kebiasaan lamaku dan tubuh baruku. Ini aneh." Lanjut Sakura, Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Pasti lama-lama kau akan terbiasa kok." Balas Itachi lembut. Sakura tersenyum simpul-

"Aku juga khawatir akan Shion." Ucap Sakura, Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya-

"Shion?"

"Pacarku." Jelas Sakura, Itachi mengerjab.

"Hee? Kau punya pacar?" Sakura mendelik kesal-

"Itachi-nii lupa dengan wajah gantengku? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak punya pacar, ck." Decak Sakura kesal.

"A-aa, Maaf. Terus bagaimana dengannya? Kau memutuskannya?" tanya Itachi. Sakura mengadah menatap langit-langit lift-

"Boro-boro mengatakan putus, menghubunginya saja tidak." Ucap Sakura datar. Itachi terdiam-

"Aku takut, makanya aku memutuskan kontak dengannya. _Image_ku akan jatuh kalau dia melihatku begini, aku takut dia kecewa padaku. Bagaimana Itachi-nii? Apa menurut Itachi-nii ini baik?" _Onyx _Itachi menatap _emerald _Sakura, lalu lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu menghela nafas.

"Bagiku, iya. Dan- apakah kau mencintainya?" pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sakura menerawang pada sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang sebahu yang selama setahun sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Bayangan akan wajah Shion yang suka marah-marah padanya, cemberut, sedih dan tertawa terngiang jelas di kepala gadis berambut pink sepunggung itu.

"Tentu saja. Mana mau aku pacaran dengannya kalau aku tidak mencintainya." Ucap Sakura, Itachi tersenyum.

"Aku akan tetap bersembunyi darinya sampai tubuhku kembali. Karena itu aku mohon Itachi-nii sebisa dan secepat mungkin mengembalikan tubuhku." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap Itachi dengan tatapan memohon. Itachi menyinggung senyum-

"Semoga bisa."

Pintu lift terbuka, keduanya kembali berjalan menuju ruang depan gedung. Keduanya terus melanjutkan obrolan, tanpa sadar sosok lelaki berambut raven berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Aniki-" panggilan itu mengalihkan pandangan Itachi yang sebelumnya dari Sakura ke sosok lelaki remaja yang amat di kenalnya.

"Eh- Hai, Sasuke. Baru pulang?" tanya Itachi pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah adiknya. Uchiha Sasuke- menatap datar kakaknya yang muncul bersama seorang gadis yang sepertinya berumur sama dengannya. Sasuke menatap sosok Sakura yang kini tersenyum padanya.

"Dari mana kau?" tanpa membalas pertanyaan kakaknya, lelaki berambut raven itu malah memberikan pertanyaan balik pada sang kakak.

"Ah, itu- aku mengantar dia. Dia mulai sekarang akan tinggal di sini." Jelas Itachi sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sakura menatap tampilan adik dari Itachi dari atas sampai bawah- seragam putih dan blazer hitam yang tak terkancing membuat penampilan lelaki itu terlihat tampan.

_'Lumayan, tapi masih gantengan diriku sih_.' Batin Sakura. Sasuke juga ikut menatap penampilan Sakura dari bawah sampai atas. Celana jeans selutut, kaus putih yang di tutupi oleh cardigan berwarna abu-abu. Pakainnya Simpel, tapi manis, cukup membuat Uchiha Sasuke terpanah.

_'cantik-'_

"Hai, Aku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya, ingin berjabat. Sasuke mengerjab sebentar, menyadarkan dirinya yang tadi diam terpesona. Sasuke segera membalas jabatan Sakura-

"A- ya, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk, lalu melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Itachi-

"Itachi-nii belum mau pergi?" tanya gadis itu, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, gadis di depannya ini terlihat akrab dengan kakaknya, bagaimana bisa?

Itachi segera melirik jam tangannya, "Ah- iya. Aku pergi dulu, bye Sasuke. Sakura, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Ucap Itachi sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu segera berlalu.

"Oke!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu melirik Sasuke yang juga menatap kepergian Itachi, menatap sebentar penampilan Sasuke lalu mendengus pelan saat melihat gaya rambut lelaki.

_'Berapa botol gatsby yang di habiskan dia untuk membuat gaya pantat ayam ini? jelek sekali.' _Batinnya. Sakura segera memasang senyumnya saat Sasuke berbalik menatapnya-

"Kalau begitu aku permisi duluan, Uchiha." Ucap Sakura lalu melangkah kembali masuk ke dalam gedung. Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura, ada banyak pertanyaan darinya untuk gadis itu-

Sakura sedikit kaget saat Sasuke masuk sebelum pintu lift tertutup- gadis itu tersenyum walau hatinya agak tidak suka dengan lelaki ini. Entah kenapa- insting lelaki ganteng miliknya tidak suka dengan pria yang mampu menandingi kegantengannya.

"Kau, bagaimana kau tahu Ani- maksudku Itachi? Kau siapanya?" tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Dalam hati Sakura mendengus- _kenapa dia pingin tahu sekali sih?_

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Itachi-nii hanya membantuku pindah karena aku adik teman segengnya." Jalas Sakura dengan nada (dipaksakan) lembut.

"Siapa memangnya kakakmu?" _Cih, merepotkan sekali_.

"Haruno Sasori." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu Sasori, beberapa kali Sasuke sering melihat lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Aku kira adik Sasori-nii itu laki-laki." Sakura segera terbatuk saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke-

"Eh, kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sakura. Sakura melambaikan tangannya

"Ukh- I-iya. Aku baik, makasih." Ucap Sakura pelan. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang mengelus dadanya-

"Iya, adik Sasori-nii itu laki-laki kok. Aku anak angkat." Ucap Sakura sambil menyinggung senyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggaruk lehernya pelan-

"M-maaf, aku tidak tahu." Sakura terkekeh sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak apa." Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 7, Sakura segera keluar dari lift karena dia sudah sampai di lantai tujuannya. Sakura berbalik menatap Sasuke-

"Ruanganku di nomor 32, kalau kau mau berkunjung silakan." Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis-

"Aku di lantai 11, nomor 52. Kalau butuh bantuanku, aku ada di sana." Kata Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat wajah Sasuke seketika memanas-

"Makasih, Sasu... ke? Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Sakura. _agak ngga giman gitu kalau manggil marganya.' _Batin Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk pelan-

"Oke, bye Sasuke. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Sakura lalu berbalik berjalan menuju ruang apartementnya. Sebelum Sasuke membalas, pintu lift tertutup. Sasuke terdiam sebentar, di tatapnya telapak tangannya yang tadi menyentuh punggung gadis berambut pink sepunggung yang menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura.. hmm-"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_To be continued :'))_

_Makasih buat kalian yang sudah koment dan foll/fav cerita ini. Terimakasih, jangan lupa terus koment ya buat kelanjutan ff ini :) _


	4. Chapter 4

We are (wo)Men

© Natasha

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Main pair: SasuSaku-NaruHina-SaIno

Warning: AU! Bahasa suka-suka, garing, misstypo bertebaran, eyed dan sebangsanya :)

_Chapter 4_

"LAAAPAAAAARRRR~~~" Keluh Ino sambil mengelus perutnya. Gadis cantik bermata _aquamare _itu berjalan menuju kulkas, mencari sesuatu untuk di makan.

"Geh- Kosong." Decaknya kecewa-

"Ada apa, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata, Ino melirik Hinata yang muncul sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Ino seadanya. Hinata mengerti, di tatapnya jam dinding di ruangan itu yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam-

"Terlalu sibuk membersihkan, kita lupa membeli makanan." Kata Hinata.

"Sasori memberiku uang, mau makan keluar?" ajak Sakura tiba-tiba. Ino dan Hinata menatap Sakura yang asik mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah amplop uang pemberian kakaknya.

"Aku ingin makan Soba." Ucap Ino.

"Aku ingin makan ramen." Kata Hinata. Sakura tersenyum-

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Sakura semangat.

..

..

"Kata Itachi-nii ada warung ramen dekat sini." Ucap Sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya. Ketiganya sekarang sedang berada dalam lift, hendak turun ke lantai satu.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan soba?" tanya Ino, dia ingin makan soba.

"Kita liat saja nanti, semoga saja ada." Jawab Hinata.

"Semoga saja dekat sini ada _Konbini, _nanti pulang singgah membeli bahan buat sarapan besok." Ajak Sakura, Hinata mengangguk.

"Besok kita mulai masuk sekolah kan? Aku tidak sabar dengan sekolah baru kita." Ucap Hinata.

"Benar, semoga saja cewek-cewek sekolahnya cantik-cantik!" ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Geh, ngaca. Apa kau tidak akan di anggap lesbi nanti?" Sakura tersadar dengan kata-kata Ino.

"Akh! Benar juga!" pekik Sakura, Ino mendengus.

"Tubuh baru ini benar-benar merepotkan. Sepertinya kita akan populer di kalangan cowok, bukan cewek." Kata Ino dengan wajah horor. Sakura meringis- di tatapnya tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat tubuhnya yang begini, Sakura yang merupakan mantan pria tau, kalau tubuh dan wajahnya ini cantik- pasti banyak pria yang menyukai penampilannya.

"Euhhh—" desis Sakura jijik. Hinata tersenyum-

"Semoga saja kita bisa bertahan ya." Hibur Hinata, Sakura dan Ino mengangguk lemas.

Pintu lift terbuka, ketiga gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kaki menuju luar gedung, hendak mencari warung Ramen yang di katakan Itachi pada mereka.

Sakura merapatkan jeketnya saat angin malam menusuk tubuhnya-

"Geh, tubuh ini tidak tahan dingin. Aku ingin tubuh kekarku kembali." Gumam Sakura.

"Ssttt—sudah, nanti orang yang dengar akan bingung dengan ucapanmu, Saku-chan. Ini kan rahasia." Ingat Hinata, mencoba memberitahu temannya agar tidak menyinggung soal tubuh di tempat umum, Sakura mengangguk mengerti-

"Aaa, aku mengerti."

"Warungnya yang sana kan?" tunjuk Ino kearah suatu rumah, mata Sakura menyipit mencoba membaca papan tulisan warna-warni di atas atap tersebut.

"Y-yakini Ramen...? Aah, benar disana. Ayo." Ucap Sakura, mempercepat langkahnya. Ino dan Hinata pun mengikuti langkah sahabat pink mereka.

Ketiga sahabat itu memasuki warung ramen tersebut, dan lansung di sambut oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan pemilik tempat itu.

"Selamat datang." Sakura tersenyum kecil,

"Selamat malam, Paman. Ramennya masih ada?" tanya Sakura sopan. Si paman itu tersenyum-

"Tentu!"

"kalau soba ada paman?" tanya Ino. Si Paman itu mengangguk-

"Masih."

"Kalau begitu, ramen dua dan satu soba ya, paman." Pesan Hinata.

"Oke" Setelah memesan, ketiganya mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Aduh, rame. Sepertinya tidak ada tempat lagi." Gumam Ino sambil melihat sekeliling. Benar, ruangan yang berukuran 7x11 itu sudah lumayan rame di isi orang-orang yang lagi makan.

"Benar." Ucap Sakura.

"Disana." Tunjuk Hinata pada meja yang kosong di sudut ruangan. Sakura mengangguk-

"ayo."

"Disini rame ya." Ucap Ino saat melihat warung tersebut di isi berbagai manusia, ada yang masih memakai baju kantoran maupun baju sekolah.

"Syukur kita dapat tempat." Mata Sakura melirik ke arah meja yang berada 3 meter dari mereka, yang diisi oleh beberapa pria yang sepertinya mahasiswa. Sakura merinding jijik seketika saat tatapan para pria itu menuju kearahnya dan sahabatnya.

Sakura tahu isi pikiran para pria itu. Di liriknya tampilan Hinata yang memakai jeans berwarna dark blue ketat selutut, di pasangkan dengan kaus berwarna abu-abu yang di tutupi oleh jeket tebal berwarna ungu muda. Dan Ino memakai baju berwarna ungu yang mempertontonkan bahunya, dipasangkan dengan celana kain sebetis. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri memakai celana jersey dan kaus berwarna merah yang di tutupi oleh cardingan abu-abu miliknya.

Mereka manis dan cantik- wajar para lelaki itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan memuja.

"Kalau mereka itu cewek, mungkin aku akan bahagia." Gumam Sakura tersenyum miris- Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Sakurako, kau harus berhenti jadi playboy." Ucap Ino. Sakura mendecak-

"Hey, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama itu. Ck." Desis Sakura, Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar disini." Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya memberi tahu si playboy ini untuk berhenti memikirkan soal wanita." Tunjuk Ino pada Sakura.

"Hah? Apaan sih? Wajar kan, aku kan co- ah, kalian taulah. Ini masih lebih baik daripada aku harus memikirkan pria- ugh." Kelah Sakura, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku tahu itu, Saku-chan. Yang di maksud Ino adalah pengendalian diri. Kau perempuan sekarang, kalau kau bersikap layaknya sikapmu dulu, itu akan terlihat aneh." Jelas Hinata.

"Nah, Itu maksudku. Pengendalian diri, bersikap biasa layaknya cewek." Tambah Ino. Sakura mendengus-

"Baiklah~ Kalian menang." Ucap Sakura datar. Sakura kembali menatap ke sekeliling, mengabaikan soal pria-pria mahasiswa yang masih memandang mereka, tatapan _emerald _Sakura menangkap sosok lelaki berambut raven yang baru saja muncul dari pintu masuk.

_'Are? Itu-kan..'_

Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu datang di susul oleh dua pria yang sepertinya teman sekolahnya, terlihat dari ketiganya masih memakai seragam SMA Konoha. Tidak aneh, dulu dia, Ino dan Hinata suka keluyuran sampai malam dengan memakai seragam mereka.

Si pirang yang ikut bersama Sasuke tampak akrab mengobrol dengan si Paman pemilik toko, sedangkan Sasuke dan temannya yang satunya lagi hanya terseyum atau mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan si paman pada mereka.

Sakura segera mengalihkan padangannya ke arah teman-temannya saat Sasuke membalas tatapannya. Sakura menatap Ino yang asik memainkan hapenya-.

"Ku kira kau sudah mematikan sosmed mu." Komentar Sakura saat tahu Ino sedang menjelajahi halaman instagram.

"Yang Inoshi, iya. Aku membuat akun baru." Jawab Ino, gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum misterius pada kedua sahabatnya sambil menunjukan layar hapenya-

"Followers di akun baruku lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya, hoho~" ucap Ino bangga. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar hape Ino, mencoba melihat isi postingan Ino di akun barunya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan melihat postingan instagram Ino adalah foto-foto Ino dalam berbagai pose dan pakaian yang imut.

"Cantik-cantik ya, bagus Ino." Puji Hinata, Ino membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Ceh, ternyata kau bahagia dengan tubuh barumu." Ejek Sakura, Ino hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Lumayan, aku senang banyak orang yang iri pada kecantikanku." Sakura seakan mau muntah melihat Ino yang terlihat begitu pede.

"Jangan terlalu pede ka-"

"Haruno... Sakura?" Ketiga gadis itu secara bersamaan mengadah menatap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di depan mereka. Di belakang Lelaki itu juga muncul dua lelaki yang di lihat Sakura tadi. Ino dan Hinata memasang wajah bingung- beda dengan Sakura yang langsung memasang senyum.

"Ahh- Sasuke, ya." Ucap Sakura sok kaget. Dia tidak menyangka lelaki akan menghampirinya.

"Hn." Ino memasang wajah datarnya-

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura. Sakura melirik Ino sebentar lalu kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, adiknya Itachi-nii." Jelas Sakura.

"Aaa, Adiknya Itachi-nii. Pantas mirip." Kata Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan-

"Boleh aku dan kedua temanku duduk disini. Kami tidak dapat tempat lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura melihat sekeliling, dan memang betul semua meja sudah terisi.

"Maaf ya, bukan mau menganggu. Hanya saja benar-benar sudah tidak ada tempat." Ucap lelaki berambut hitam klimis berkulit pucat di belakang Sasuke. Sakura melirik Hinata dan Ino. Mengetahui maksud Sakura, Ino mengangkat bahunya sedangkan Hinata mengangguk. _Hah, merepotkan._

"Silahkan." Ucap Sakura. Hinata yang sebelumnya duduk sendiri, segera berpindah duduk di samping kedua sahabatnya. Posisinya sekarang, Sakura di pinggir, Ino di tengah dan Hinata di pojok.

"Hn, Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke, lalu segera mendudukan dirinya pas di depan Sakura. Lalu disusul oleh si kulit pucat lalu si pirang.

"Ne nee... Kenalan dong!" ucap Si Pirang tiba-tiba dengan wajah berbinar, Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah pecicilan temannya kumat.

"Dobe, urusai." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Apaan sih, Teme? Masa cuman kau yang kenal mereka." Ucap Si pirang sambil memayunkan bibirnya. Hei, Sasuke hanya mengenal Sakura saja, tidak dengan keduanya.

"Aku hanya kenal sama adiknya Sasori." Ucap Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tertawa kecil-

"Eh? Siapa?" si pirang bertanya.

"Itu Aku, Aku adik dari Haruno Sasori. Namaku Haruno Sakura, dan Ini-" Sakura menunjuk Ino yang memasang wajah tanpa minat.

"Ck- Yamanaka Ino." Ucap Ino datar. Sakura mengutuki Ino dalam hati, si siluman barbie ini benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang asing.

Mengabaikan Ino, Sakura kembali menunjuk Hinata. Gadis berambut lavender itu memasang senyum lembut, membuat si pirang yang duduk di depannya memerah.

"Hyuga Hinata, salam kenal." Si Pirang mengerjab pelan, jantungnya seakan di pacu saat gadis bak malaikat di depannya tersenyum. _Oh, Jantungku-_

"A-aku, N-Namikaze Naruto." Si pirang yang bernama Naruto menggaruk lehernya tanda gugup. Melihat Naruto gugup berhadapan dengan Hinata, diam-diam Sakura menyeringai. _Pria benar-benar bodoh ya—_

"Heeehhh? Namikaze Naruto? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya." Ucap Ino, membuat perhatian ketiga pria itu terarah padanya.

"Eh? Iyakah?" tanya Sakura. Ino mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap Naruto.

"Kau anak Gubernur Konoha, si Namikaze Minato, kan." Kata Ino.

"Aaaaaaah, pantas. Aku seperti tidak asing dengan marga Namikaze." Ucap Hinata. Naruto tertawa kecil-

"Iyaa, itu ayahku." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang tampak melamun. Segera saja Sakura menepuk tangan Sasuke, menyadarkan lelaki itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu pada temanku." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi." Hinata tersenyum tipis-

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-san." ucap Hinata, Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Lalu _emerald _Sakura itu bergulir pada si lelaki pucat yang sedari tadi memasang senyum yang terlihat palsu dan memuakan untuk Sakura.

"Dan kau." ucap Sakura pada si pucat. Merasa di tunjuk oleh Sakura, lelaki pucat itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku Shimura Sai, salam kenal." Ucap Sai singkat. Ino menopang dagunya, menatap sosok Sai selidik, Sai yang merasa di tatap Ino memberikan senyum palsunya pada Ino. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu hanya mendengus-

"Hentikan senyummu itu, memuakan." Decak Ino tajam, Sai tersentak kaget lalu terkekeh.

"Maaf kalau ini meny-"

"Pesanan, ladies." Seorang pria yang merupakan pelayan kedai datang sambil membawa pesanan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

"Syukurlah sudah datang." Ucap Sakura senang. Si pelayan yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun tersebut tersenyum tipis-

"Maaf lama, dan silakan menikmati." Ucapnya, Sakura memberikan senyum lebarnya.

"Terimakasih!" si pria itu terdiam dengan wajah memerah. _Ya ampun, cantik sekali!' _batinnya terpesona.

"A-aa, i-iya sama-sama." Setelah si pelayan pergi, Ino segera mendengus.

"Godaa teruuusss!" Sakura berdecak.

"Bodo, yang penting aku cantik." Ucap Sakura cuek. Saat Ino hendak membalas ucapan Sakura, Hinata segera saja menyenggol lengan Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino-chan, cepat makan!" mendengar peringatan Hinata, Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mulai memakan sobanya. Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan kedua temannya yang memandang ke arah mereka-

"Maaf, kami duluan makan ya." Ucap Hinata. Naruto tertawa kecil-

"Silakan!" kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum sekali lagi, dan mulai memakan ramennya setelah mengucapkan 'Silakan makan.'

Ketiga pria itu diam, memperhatikan ketiga gadis itu makan, bukan karena apa tapi- _bukannya para gadis mengutamakan kerapian saat makan? Apa lagi kalau di depan pria kan? _TapiKetiga gadis ini berbeda.

Sasuke sampai mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat gaya makan Sakura yang begitu cepat. Gadis itu hanya meniup sekali pada makanannya lalu segera menyeruput ramen dengan lahap, _apa karena mereka benar-benar lapar ya? Maksud Sasuke- _Gaya makan Sakura terlihat seperti gaya makan seorang laki-laki, sungguh berbeda dengan gaya makan para wanita lain yang sering Sasuke liat.

Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto saling melirik satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka bertiga sepemikiran.

Hingga sepuluh menit kemudian, suara dari mangkuk Sakura yang di letakan keras di atas meja menyadarkan pikiran ketiga pria itu.

"Buaaaahhh- kenyaaang!" seru Sakura sambil menepuk perut ratanya pelan.

"Kau makannya cepat sekali ya." Ucap Sasuke sambil menopang dagu- Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Seharian ini aku cuman ngemil wafer dan jus, terlalu sibuk untuk membuat makanan hari ini." ucap Sakura. Pipi Sasuke memerah tipis saat melihat Sakura menyinggung senyum manis sampai memperlihatkan lesung pipi gadis itu-

"Are? Memangnya kalian buat apa sampai belum makan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Membersihkan apartement." Ucap Ino di sela-sela menyeruput kuah sobanya. Naruto kaget-

"Kalian pindah tempat? kalian memang dari mana?" Ino menghentikan makannya sebentar dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kau itu banyak tanya ya." Ucap Ino dingin, Naruto hanya diam sambil mengelus bahunya dengan rasa bersalah. Sakura segera menyenggol Ino-

"Ino, jangan begitu. Gomen na, Naruto. Maklumi sifat kasarnya, sudah permanent dari lahir, susah di ubah." Ucap Sakura, Naruto menggeleng.

"T-tidak, dia benar. Aku terlalu banyak ingin tahu." Ucap Naruto. Sai mendengus-

"Sudah jelek, mulut pedas lagi." Ucap Sai datar, tatapannya mengarah pada Ino. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kasar, tanpa peduli lagi gadis cantik itu melanjutkan makannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil-

"Kami tidak bisa jelaskan secara detail dari mana kami, pokoknya kami bertiga di kumpulkan di Suna, dan kemarin di pindahkan kemari untuk sekolah di SMA Konoha." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke tersentak-

"Eh, Sekolah kami?" Sakura tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya menyengir kecil.

"Kalau begitu, besok kalian akan masuk sekolah?" tanya Sai. Sakura mengangguk-

"Mohon bantuannya ya." Ucap Sakura pada ketiga pria di depannya. Naruto menyengir lebar-

"Oouu! Kalian masih baru akan Konoha, kalau ada apa-apa kalian bisa minta bantuan padaku." ucap Naruto.

"Hah? Tida- ummppphh!" sebelum Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura segera saja membekap mulut Ino.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Namikaze. Thankyou, dan mohon bantuannya." kata Sakura, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu segera melepaskan bungkamannya pada Ino saat gadis pirang itu mulai berontak minta di lepaskan-

"Jangan ragu un-"

_Drrrrttttt-_

"Ah, maaf Naruto." ucap Sakura menyela perkataan Naruto, gadis itu segera mengambil _handphonenya _yang bergetar. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, senyum Sakura hilang, terganti dengan dengusan kecil.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Urusai yo, Nii-san! Aku bukan anak kecil." tatapan kelimanya mengarah pada Sakura yang mulai berucap dengan nada datar nan tajam. Ino dan Hinata yang mengerti dengan siapa Sakura berbicara, hanya mendesah pelan.

"..."

"Baik, aku ke sana." kata Sakura sambil menutup hpnya kembali.

"Hey, ayo kembali." ucap Sakura pada Hinata dan Ino. Hinata yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan makanannya mengangguk.

"Geh, tanggung sekali." ucap Ino sambil menatap sobanya yang masih tersisa. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan-

"Nanti singgah beli cemilan, babi. Ayo." Menggerutu kecil, Ino mengikuti kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi duluan." ucap Hinata kepada ketiga pria yang menemani mereka. Naruto nyengir-

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil-

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sampai besok, Sasuke." ucap Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Hn, sampai besok." Sakura tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada Sai dan Naruto, gadis itu segera menyusul Ino dan Hinata yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Kau suka pada Sakura, teme?" Sasuke tersentak saat pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Haah? apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu!" seru Sasuke, Sai tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan-

"Kau kira kami tidak sadar dengan sikapmu pada Haruno." ucap Sai dengan nada menggoda.

"Benar! Cucucuccu~~ Sahabatku sudah dewasa~" goda Naruto. Sasuke mendengus- mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain tepat ke arah Sakura yang baru saja selesai membayar.

"Ck." decak Sasuke pelan, wajahnya memerah tipis melihat Sakura melempar senyum pada sang kasir, lalu mulai mulai melangkah pergi keluar kedai bersama kedua sahabatnya.

_'Cantik-'_

_awww, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke menemukan gebetan pertamanya~_

_To be continued :'))_

_Makasih buat kalian yang sudah koment dan foll/fav cerita ini. Terimakasih, jangan lupa terus koment ya buat kelanjutan ff ini :) _


End file.
